


The Morning After

by Impala_Chick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Lazy Sex, Morning After, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa couldn’t help but appreciate the Sheriff’s attention to detail in both the preparation of and during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts "bed, fingers, eyes, erection" at PBAM.

Melissa couldn’t help but appreciate the Sheriff’s attention to detail in both the preparation of and during sex. He had carefully propositioned her the night before, when she had come over for an “adult” conversation about their kids. Scott and Stiles had gone to New Mexico to rescue Kira, and there was nothing Melissa could do but wait (and trust her son to make good decisions). So she had let the Sheriff lead her upstairs and distract her.

The morning after, she lay stretched out in the Sheriff’s large California King, watching the sun come through the window. Worry about Scott was still weighing on her mind, but she had better things to think about now. Like the way the Sheriff’s calloused hands had carefully traversed her body, or the way it felt when he breathed against her, or the way he had kissed her gently before heading downstairs. The Sheriff had gone to the kitchen, explaining that he had gone shopping as soon as Stiles had left and _they were going to enjoy some Jimmy Dean’s sausage, damnit._

The Sheriff reemerged in the doorway with a mischievous smile, his hair still tousled from sleep. Melissa admired his broad, shirtless chest and the blue track shorts he wore. She rarely saw him like this, out of uniform. He seemed so relaxed and so much younger. It was a good look on him.

He approached her delicately, as if he was afraid she would pull away. But she didn’t. His smile didn’t falter until he moved in for the kiss, and his lips were slack when he kissed her. She let him kiss her for a while; everything felt slow and sensual even when his tongue flicked out to taste her own. 

He sighed into her mouth, and that’s when Melissa reached down to feel for his cock. She rubbed along its curve, and hummed her approval. 

“Melissa, I have to go back down to get the breakfast.” His husky voice distracted Melissa momentarily, but then her brain caught up with his statement.

“It can wait.” She scolded him as she continued to rub his cock through his shorts.

“But the sausage!” He burst out indignantly. Melissa laughed at him, enjoying the way his fake pout couldn’t hide the way his eyes sparkled with mirth. 

“There are so many joke opportunities right now,” she said easily in response. Breakfast was sounding good to her, though. 

Instead of leaving, the Sheriff climbed up on top of her to straddle her hips. He pulled open the buttons on the oversized plaid shirt she was wearing and Melissa didn’t protest as some of the buttons clearly popped off (it was his shirt, after all). His fingers slid along her chest, skimming her nipples. Melissa watched his fingers circle around her right breast, teasing her. 

She gave him a warning look, so he used both hands to squeeze her breasts. Melissa arched back and let her weight rest against the headboard. The Sheriff’s eyes tracked her movements, and she tossed her hair just to add to the effect. He smirked. 

Melissa thought about the night before, about how she and the Sheriff fell together comfortably like they were experienced at this (they were). She thought about how she had ignored and avoided his advances, just because she didn’t want his relationship with her son to be affected. Scott had few male role models and sex couldn’t possibly be worth interrupting that. Despite those best laid plans, Melissa had given in last night. One night, when Scott and Stiles didn’t know, couldn’t hurt.

The Sheriff had been aiming to impress. And he had already. But Melissa was under no long-term illusions.

“You don’t have to prove anything to me,” Melissa said distantly, almost to herself. His eyelids looked heavy as he flattened himself onto the bed, his face hovering over her cunt.

“This is for me,” he quickly responded before he spread her lips with his fingers. He lapped at the top of her clit, approaching this as slowly and methodically as he had approached everything else the night before. She watched him watching her, and enjoyed the consistent pressure of his tongue against her.

He moaned, and his eyelids fluttered closed. He quickened his pace, circling her clit rapidly. She felt heat pool low inside her, and she let him wind her up. 

She barely noticed that he had stopped, because her body kept tingling with sensations. 

“Melissa, I want to fuck again,” he said softly, no forcefulness to his tone. His lips were damp with her, but even still, she was drawn to his eyes. With a face like that, she wasn’t going to make him beg.

He scrambled up and pushed his shorts down far enough for his cock to spring forward. 

“I see you brought the sausage,” she quipped, laughing. He rolled his eyes at her.

“I couldn’t help it!” She defended herself, but he was already smiling. The Sheriff swung his legs around so he was sitting on his ass, and Melissa climbed on top of him. She relished the way his cock easily slid into her. She had worried once that this part would get harder to do when she got older (but it hadn’t). His hands gripped her hips under the plaid shirt, and she rocked up and down gently. 

The Sheriff matched her rhythm, and she threw her arms around his neck to keep him close. She could feel his breath against her ear, and she left her mind drift away. All that mattered were the nerves in her cunt, alight with pleasure. The Sheriff’s fingers carefully circled her clit as he fucked her. She came quietly, and the Sheriff’s gentle but excited smile was one she hoped to see again.


End file.
